Oevasy SG-Y d0
, colloquially known as Semotus Beacon or Ishum's Reach, is a system in The Abyss. It is one of the most remote discovered star systems in the Milky Way galaxy, at a distance of 65,647.34 LY from Sol and 547.52 LY from Beagle Point. Whereas Beagle Point can be reached without utilizing Engineers or FSD Injections, Oevasy SG-Y d0 is so isolated that a jump range of 82.68 LY is necessary along the route to reach it, making Engineering and FSD Injections mandatory. Only the most dedicated explorers have succeeded in traveling to the system and returning intact. System Layout * Oevasy SG-Y d0 (Class A star) * Oevasy SG-Y d0 B (Class G star) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 1 (Metal-rich body, landable) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 2 (High metal content world, landable) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 3 (High metal content world, landable) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 4 (High metal content world) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 5 (High metal content world) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 5 a (Rocky body, landable) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 6 (Water world) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 7 (High metal content world) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 8 (Class I gas giant) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 8 a (Rocky body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 8 b (Rocky body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 8 c (Rocky body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 8 d (Rocky body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 8 e (Rocky body, landable) ** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 9 (Class I gas giant) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 9 a (Icy body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 9 b (Icy body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 9 c (Icy body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 9 d (Icy body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 9 e (Icy body, landable) *** Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 9 f (Icy body, landable) (aka "Salomé's Reach" and "Distant Moon") Travelling to Oevasy SG-Y d0 Upon arriving at Beagle Point, Oevasy SG-Y d0 is only 547.52 LY away. Due to the scarcity of stars in the area, however, this relatively short span can be difficult to navigate, especially for ships with low jump ranges. A recommended route is listed below which requires one jump of 82.68 ly, one jump of 66.32 ly, and multiple jumps ranging from 37.80 ly to 56.14 ly. Ships that are incapable of achieving at least 82.68 ly even with the use of FSD Injections cannot travel to Oevasy SG-Y d0. Notes *Oevasy SG-Y d0 was first discovered by CMDR Sam Ishum on June 2, 3302. *The moon Oevasy SG-Y d0 B 9 f, colloquially known as Salomé's Reach and Distant Moon, is 135,540 ls away from the system's main star, making it the most distant object from Sol that an explorer can currently visit. It was named after CMDR Salomé by the first pilot to land on it, who was a Children of Raxxla member. Video link of the landing. External Links *Semotus Beacon Route Planner: Full route from Beagle Point